


Questions

by GhostofMakaris (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/GhostofMakaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha always has to be the hero, even if it means he has to save a cat from a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Written 09-03-14

"Be careful!" Michael reached for the next branch. 

"Relax Steph," The young orange haired girl crossed her arms as she watched the boy climb the tree. Michael, or Alpha as he was know to his friends, had saw a little girl crying because her cat was stuck in a tree. Michael automatically went to save the creature. He finally reached the cat and started climbing down the tree with the familiar looking cat. He handed the girl her cat, "There we go,"

"Thank you so much," She hugged the cat, "I'm so glad you're safe Kizuna!"

"Marybelle," The three turned toward two teens, "You're not suppose to be outside," Maybelle frowned.

“But Rose!” She started,”Kizuna ran out! She just really wants to see Chris’s cat!” Rose glanced at the boy next to her who spoke in a familiar way.

“Kizuna can come over to see Lord Zetto soon,” He said with a smile. Michael looked at Stephanie.

“Thanks Mr. Chris!” The little girl said with a smile.

Rose turned toward Michael and Stephanie,

“Thanks for your help,” She turned toward Chris and motioned toward the house. As they started walking back to the house, Michael called out.

“Wait,” Rose made a comment to Maybelle and turned toward them. Chris turned around as well, “Do we know you?” Chris sighed.

“Heroes don’t ask questions kid,” Chris spoke before leading Rose inside.


End file.
